Alt Frozen
by angelayan183
Summary: Alt frozen story


Long ago there was a little village in California called Williamsburg. The land was filled with a lot of colorful rocks and gems which made this place very rich because of the gems and the stones people though that they could be very wealthy. There lived a sister and a brother named Alicia and Isaac whose father and mother were dead from a boat trip. Alicia likes to sing and dance, she's very curious about everything. Isaac is a serious about everything.

One day mom and dad went to Rio to play soccer, the trip went well but on their way back their boat leaked because of a giant storm. The crew tried to get to a lifeboat but they didn't have enough space. So they decided to leave the mom and dad on board.Then the boat sank and they were never been heard from ever again.

The brother and sister were very sad when they heard the news. So the sister thought it would be a good thing to forget about what they heard. So they went to an witch's house to take away their memories.

The sister said " Hi we would like a spell to forget our memories."

The witch said " Okay but there's a side effect. Who ever drink this spell will be teleported to a land full of ice and one of you must be the ruler of the land."

The brother tried to make her sister not to pay for the spell but his sister does not listen.

The sister said " I will take it."

So she paid for it and they went home. The sister thought that her brother would drink it, but he didn't. So she drank it. As soon as she drank it, a whirlwind carry her away. The brother saw this and he thought "uh-oh this could be trouble."

When his sister arrive to the land filled of ice, the people don't know who she is. All of the sudden, she woke up.

Until she said "I am your future queen."

Everyone laughed at her and one of them said " But you're so small how can you be queen?"

When she heard that she felt so mad and she said" Oh yeah you think young people can't be queen! We will see about that!".

But she does not realize that time went backwards. So one day , she saw herself in the mirror and realizes what happen. So she change the arrow of the clock forwards and time went forward again.

Twenty years later, Isaac moved on with his life without any family. Luckily, he found a girl that is really nice but she's really a villain and who wants to take over all of the inheritances that the sister and brother owns. Isaac grew lonely without his family though so he decided to visit the witch again. But, he didn't want to do anything without his girlfriend's permission. His girlfriend agreed with him and told him to go and talk to the witch.

When he arrived at the witch's house he went in and asked " Is somebody home?"

The witch said "Come In."

When Isaac walked into the house , he said" Remember last time my sister and I came and asked for a spell to forget our memories?"

The witch said " Oh yeah I remember you."

Then he asked " Is there any way to break the spell and get my sister back? I really miss her."

The witch said " Yes but you're on your own. The only way to bring back your sister and break the spell is to go to your sister and stop her from melting the eternal snowflake and drinking its water."

"What happens if I don't?" Isaac asked.

"Then your sister will change and never know that she had a brother." The witch said.

"Ok but how will I go there?" The brother asked.

"You will get there by riding in a cruiser ship" said the witch.

So the brother left the witch's house and went home. When he got home he told his girlfriend what happened and they decided to go there and find his sister and stop her.

When Alicia grows up, the king and queen of the island asked her to be their princess and she agreed. When town's people heard this they began to protest near the castle to show that they are mad. But it was no use. So Alicia became their daughter. As days go by, Alicia realize she likes her new life. So she decided to forget about her past forever. So she told her new parents about her old life and how she wants to forget about it.

The king and the queen understand it and said"Darling, there's only one way to forget your old life and that is to melt the eternal snowflake and drink it."

When the sister heard that she asked" Where's the eternal snowflake?"

The queen said" It's on top of mount iceberg."

"Oh but how do you get to it?" The sister asked.

The king said "Just head north, reach the end of kingdom and you're there."

"Thanks." Said the sister.

So Alicia heads north and began looking for the eternal snowflake.

Meanwhile her brother has arrived at the land filled with ice, the people of the land didn't know who he is.

Until he asked " Where's my sister?" and started to describe Alicia.

A girl who knows what he is talking about said "You mean our princess?"

He looked in confusion, he doesn't know what is the girl talking about.

The girl said " Ask the king and the queen, they will tell you where your sister is"

He says "thanks"and walked to the castle.

When he reaches to the castle, the guard asked him " who are you? "

Isaac said" I have come to look for my sister and I would like to meet the king and the queen."

When the guard heard this he said "I will go and tell the king and the queen that you are here."

"Thank you" said Isaac. When the guard told the king and the queen that Isaac want to see them, they could not believe it

When the guard came back, he took Isaac inside the castle. There he met the queen and the king. Isaac told the king and the queen the reason why he came to see them. The king and the queen told Isaac what happened during these years to his sister.Then he asked about his sister. The king told Isaac that his sister likes to be a princess and how she wants to forget about her past live. Isaac told the king and queen that he does not want Alicia to forget that she has a brother. The king and queen told Isaac that it is too late because his sister already started to look for the snowflake. When Isaac heard this, he realized that it is a problem.

So Isaac asked "How I can get there and stop it?"

The king said " In order to stop your sister from drinking the snowflake you must get to the top of mount iceberg and stop your sister before it is too late."

"But how do I get there?" Isaac asked.

The queen said " Just head north, reach the end of kingdom and you're there."

Isaac said" thank you, your highness." and began to look for his sister.(with his girlfriend)

Meanwhile Alicia has arrived at the top of mount iceberg and has found the snowflake. The snowflake is inside a cave but what she doesn't know is that there's a monster inside the cave protecting the snowflake. When Alicia went inside the cave she got so scared that backed out of the cave.

Then she told herself " I can do this!", took a deep breath and went back inside.

Inside the cave she told the monster " back off!"

The monster got scared and Alicia got the snowflake. Then Alicia put the snowflake in a jar and put the jar inside the flurry pink coat. After that, she went back to the castle.

Meanwhile Isaac(and his girlfriend) got to the mount iceberg, saw Alicia coming down the mountain with a jar. He immediately run to Alicia and said "no don't do it!" But it's too late. Alicia opened the jar and drink the liquid inside. As soon as she drinks the liquid, she forgot all about her brother and her past family members. Isaac saw this and thought"hmmm, my sister looks happy and that's all I want. At least I still has my girlfriend." But when he turned around, he gasped. He saw his girlfriend on a ship saying"I'm going to sell your house!" As soon as Isaac heard this he realized that his girlfriend doesn't love him at all. She only wants his house! He sat on his knees and cries. When a girl saw this she decided to adopt him.

In the end, Isaac and the girl married each other, Alicia married a handsome prince. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
